


Pass

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takes time after the Fairy Gala finished, Leona asked for Vil's recognition for him doing great.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many notes IM SO SORRY
> 
> first of all, i cant english so please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes and if story feels so rushed because it is.
> 
> second, this story was inspired by that one conversation in fairy gala story where vil chuckles and say they're pass but i turn it into leovil ff because why not.
> 
> third, im sorry if i make them ooc i tried my best (no i dont im just stupid).
> 
> last, im so bad at giving title i don't even know what the fuck with this title.
> 
> but i hope you enjoy this!!

"So how's my performance?"

Hearing the familiar deep voice, Vil turns around just to see Leona standing with his usual smug face. Vil looking at him with a flat expression.

"Not bad."

"Heh, only not bad? I'm pretty sure I'm doing better than that."

Vill rolls his eyes; questioning himself why hasn't he hit the arrogant man in front of him. "Alright, it's good for a first timer. And I want to remind you that I'm the one who coaching you so it's all thanks to me."

Without saying a word as a reply, Leona brings himself closer to Vil, who has not moved from his place–still with his flat uninterested face. 

"You should take responsibility for making me lose all my precious sleep time."

"Excuse me?" Vil lets out a forced laughing sound, but not moving. "How's it my fault? I'm helping you, I'm helping everyone in this school, so that we're not going to die from hypothermia. You just need an excuse to take your revenge on me for making you lose your coolness at practice."

"Damn, you sure like to talk. But still, I want a reward for doing great."

This time Vil pushes Leona away. His flat expression turns into annoyed. "How about you ask for your reward to Headmaster Crowley? I don't have any time to play with you."

Before Vil can get anywhere, Leona pull Vil's wrist so he can get closer to him.

"That hurts, you brute. What if you bruise my skin?"

Pretending not to see the killer look Vil give him, Leona pulls the other guy closer and kiss him. Vil's shocked of course, but he closes his eyes and let Leona continue what he's doing.

When Leona broke the kiss, Vil is so ready to let out a protest, but Leona speaks first.

"Tell me you're happy with my performance."

"What?"

"Tell me I'm doing great. Go on."

Vil furrowed his eyebrows– do not understand with the sudden change of Leona's mood. Letting out a sigh, Vil looking at Leona with a little teasing smirk.

"Shut up, don't give me that sad kitten face."

"A what face?"

Vil chuckles. "Okay, I think you're good enough so you can pass."

"C'mon, compliment me more."

Then suddenly Vil bursts into laughter. 

"You should see your face just know. All pouty like a sad lost kitten."

Leona obviously offended. He glares at Vil who still has his teasing face on. "Ha-ha very funny. Satisfied now?"

Vil doesn't answer him. For a moment neither of them speak. The only sound is the friction of leaves that got blown by the wind. They look at anywhere but eachother faces.

"Fine." Said Vil finally breaking the silence between them. He step closer to Leona and kiss his cheek. "You're doing great. I can't help but being mesmerized by the way you pull that last pose. I'm really great at choosing pose, am I?"

Hearing the blonde keeps complimenting himself makes Leona growl in annoyance. Vil laughed and pull himself away from the lion.

"You should try doing things more seriously, Leona. You're great. It's just you never want to try anything."

This time Leona's the one who doesn't answering. Even after Vil said he's going to return to his dorm first because he has things to do, Leona still remains silent while looking at the other guy's back.

When he can't see Vil anymore, he smiles a little at himself. "I hate that annoying pretty boy."


End file.
